


【坤农】你记账的样子像极了爱情

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【坤农】你记账的样子像极了爱情

蔡徐坤*陈立农  
一个关于把YP神器当记账软件玩的来自廿四LS的脑洞  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

【92年小鸟胃：午饭，30元】  
【体贴恋人：多吃一点啊~】  
尤长靖正对着手机偷笑，突然旁边的人长手一捞，把他的手机抢了过去。  
“哇有长胖！你网恋ne，我要告老师！”陈立农仗着身高优势把手机举到好友抢不到的高空，看着上面的内容直起鸡皮疙瘩。“仄是谁哦，难怪你笑那么鸡贼…”  
“呀！”尤长靖气急败坏地拿起书敲陈立农的桌子，在把全教室的目光吸引过来之前拿回手机小声地说，“嘘——这其实是个会聊天的记账APP而已啦。”  
“真的假的？”  
“真的啦！”尤长靖瞪他一眼，当着陈立农的面给这个好奇小孩演示了一遍，“你看你把你的支出输入，它就会给你相应的回复啦，就像私人管家一样，但是你可以设定成理想男友…是不是很棒？”  
陈立农听得一愣，“好厉害哦。”  
作为一个勤俭持家的优秀少年，陈立农厌倦了每天去记饺子馅多少钱饺子皮又多少钱的生活，总是脑子急了就算不出账，于是他决定启用手机APP帮忙记账。  
然而当他下载的时候，他只输入了“心动”两个字，然后下载了搜出来的第一个APP。  
殊不知，“心动”是一款刚火起来的优质同城交友（YP）神器，而排在搜索项目第二的“心动记账本”才是陈立农本来想要下载的那一个。

APP登陆进去注册完账号就是选理想型，而陈立农也完全没有意识到有哪里不对以为自己只是在设定AI财务官家，于是认认真真地按自己的偏好选了，“高”“帅”“金发或者黑发”“中国人”“年龄的话…比我大一点点就好了，不然感觉像是被妈妈管诶”。  
等陈立农选完条件后，系统显示“匹配中。  
“哇仄也太逼真了吧，感觉就像在玩模拟人生一样好像真的要给我变出个人来…”陈立农看着匹配出来的选项，点了第一个进行选定，因为他的头像很有艺术感，整个人泡在蓝色沼泽里面，酷帅有型戳中陈立农小朋友中二的审美。  
蔡徐坤…哇这个系统还能起名字的咧，这名字还挺好听。  
于是对这个软件百般满意的陈立农开始了自己的记账生活。

蔡徐坤刚回国没几天，显得无聊听狐朋狗友的话注册了一个YP神器来玩，去掉大部分的照骗后就只剩下一两个可以入眼，只是前几天约到的男孩子好看是好看，但总觉得没有一点灵气，蔡徐坤只把人约出来玩过，并没有真的想上床的欲望。  
不知道是不是自己的偏好设置不够详细，蔡徐坤想了想摸出手机把“阳光爱笑可爱”设置为关键词，不过有转念一想真的会在自我介绍这样写的人又怎么会玩YP软件呢，他不抱希望地点击了保存随手一划，居然被搜出来的第一个男孩子头像萌到了。  
这个正儿八经的瓜皮头小朋友，你真的成年了吗。  
妈妈没有告诉你这么可爱是会被大灰狼叼走的吗。  
蔡徐坤点击确认后发现对方也pick了他，觉得有点意思，然而他还没有打招呼，对方就发了第一条消息过来。  
【超级农农：草莓牛奶，8元】  
【KUN：？】  
别人上来都发自拍打招呼，这个人怎么上来就发这个啊？真的不是走错频道吗？  
然而那边也完全没有更正的意思，继续发。  
【超级农农：午餐，20元】  
蔡徐坤无语了，现在的人真的一个比一个现实，这还没聊上呢，吃喝拉撒就都要自己报账了？想得倒是挺美的。  
于是蔡徐坤随手敷衍了一句，【KUN：祝你好胃口】然后就退出了对话框。  
这都什么人啊，奇葩年年有，今年特别多。

然而蔡徐坤却发现这个“超级农农”居然锲而不舍地给自己发账单。  
每天雷打不动的草莓牛奶，还认认真真地给自己吃的每顿饭打了星级评分，俨然大厨模样。  
【超级农农：蘑菇浓汤，26元。备注：三颗星，太淡ne。】  
【超级农农：盐酥鸡，18元。备注：四颗星，要是能配苹果西打就更好啦】  
甚至除了一日三餐，还有别的生活收支方方面面都记录得清清楚楚。  
【超级农农：奖学金入账，800元。】  
【超级农农：给妈妈转账，600元。备注：要努力赚钱养妈妈】  
【超级农农：辣条，5元。备注：我会胖死吧】  
【超级农农：猫粮，30元。备注：那只黑猫居然把那么多全吃掉了，森起，别的流浪猫怎么办，下次不给它吃，坏猫猫】  
实在是太可爱了，让本来想拉黑他的蔡徐坤居然忍不住每天津津有味地看了下去，甚至能根据这些丰富他心中对这个小孩的了解。  
是一个大学生，成绩不错，而且性格真的是很小天使了，善良孝顺，说话软萌又奶凶，而且语气感觉是个台湾小弟弟，真的是捡到宝。  
蔡徐坤查了查后想明白了，觉得自己大概是被这个小迷糊当成了一个名字相近的记账软件里的AI，但是一想到告诉这位“超级农农”之后自己的生活就少了一部分乐趣，他选择了将错就错扮演AI。  
【超级农农：奖学金入账，800元。】  
【KUN：农农真棒】  
【超级农农：辣条，5元。备注：我会胖死吧】  
【KUN：不会的，你太瘦了，多吃点】  
【超级农农：猫粮，30元。备注：那只黑猫居然把那么多全吃掉了，森起，别的流浪猫怎么办，下次不给它吃，坏猫猫】  
【KUN：想和你一起养猫咪】  
一开始真的只是觉得好玩而已，但慢慢的蔡徐坤觉得自己仿佛陷入了一场网恋。  
这个“超级农农”没有说一句情话，没有发过一张照骗，但是他把他丰富的生活和柔软的内心，就这样事无巨细地展现在了蔡徐坤面前。  
【超级农农：买花，420元。备注：老奶奶卖花好不容易啊，我买完了她就能早点回家了】  
【KUN：我也想要农农送的玫瑰花】  
这句是真话。  
蔡徐坤抱着手机，像是魔怔了一样轻轻抚摸着屏幕，仿佛在抚摸那个心中的男孩子他软嫩清新的小脸。  
虽然没见过面，但蔡徐坤笃定这个人就是自己的理想型，一定是个可爱得不得了的男孩子。  
好想要见见他。

而另一边，陈立农也理解了为什么尤长靖会抱着手机对着一个记账APP笑得那么魔性了…真的很让人上瘾啊。  
他的坤坤，他住在手机里面的“男朋友”，现在好像真的成了自己生活的一部分一样，自己的心里话全都可以悄悄对这个树洞说，而且蔡徐坤真的嘴好甜一男的，总是有办法能把陈立农哄开心，就像是安装了撸猫宝典一样把陈立农小朋友摸得舒舒服服。  
【超级农农：辣条，5元。备注：我会胖死吧】  
【KUN：不会的，你太瘦了，多吃点】  
陈立农忍不住抱着手机傻笑，哼，骗人，明明你就不知道我瘦不瘦，万一我是个200斤的大胖子咧？  
他现在可以理解为什么那么多宅男幻想着机器人女友了，连他都觉得自己好像真的在和这个AI谈恋爱一样…说话又甜又撩，而且相册里塞的照片估计也是软件按照自己的理想型去网上筛选的，虽然不是正面高清图，但比明星都还要帅，那一双桃花眼勾得陈立农一颗少男心扑通扑通直跳。  
这样还让人怎么在现实里面找男友嘛！  
【超级农农：买花，420元。备注：老奶奶卖花好不容易啊，我买完了她就能早点回家了】  
【KUN：我也想要农农送的玫瑰花】  
陈立农睡前多看了几眼这句话，心想如果蔡徐坤这样的人真的存在，自己一定会抱着玫瑰花去偷偷见他的。  
“诶，你笑得很傻诶。”隔壁床的死党林彦俊忍不住槽他，“你还是看看现实吧，下周五我生日晚上必须和我们一去玩哦，不然我怕你在宿舍抱着手机宅到发霉。”  
“资道了啦，谁要发霉，烂人哦…”陈立农不服气地吐吐舌头，看吧，现实里的男人哪里有蔡徐坤一半好。

哦对了，蔡徐坤唯一比较介意的是，陈立农在社交上面的花费。  
也不知道经常出现在账单里陪他吃饭逛街打电动的阿俊、长胖、富贵他们都是谁。  
【超级农农：晚餐，120元。备注：尤长胖这样吃肯定会越来越胖的啦！】  
【KUN：520你为什么和他去吃晚餐】  
【超级农农：礼物，200元。备注：仄帽子和阿俊上次弄丢的很像，他肯定会喜欢仄个生日礼物】  
【KUN：不知道为什么，柠檬它围绕着我】  
蔡徐坤真的是看着就觉得酸酸的，不知道自己还没见面的小可爱每天都被一群怎样的野男人围着啊，可是自己既不能发红包，又不能宣告主权…  
一想到如果展开追求的话会暴露自己不是AI的身份不知道会不会吓到小朋友，蔡徐坤还一直比较纠结。  
晚上十一点，蔡徐坤审完了企划刚合上电脑，手机上就弹出应用消息。  
他笑着划开屏幕想看看小馋猫“超级农农”今晚是不是又去吃海底捞宵夜了，却在看到内容的时候“噗”一声差点把嘴里的水喷出来。  
【超级农农：酒吧，280元。备注：仄里的酒也太贵了叭，兰花路好坑哦】  
不可以！  
陈立农你越来越过分了，你给我等着！

【KUN：去不三不四的地方就打断你的腿】  
陈立农第一眼看到这句话的时候以为自己喝了点鸡尾酒就已经出现幻觉了，这真的是蔡徐坤会说的话吗？  
他晕乎乎地居然选择了回复，【超级农农：好暴躁哦，不该是男友模式吗？】  
哼，小心自己去跟软件客服投诉哦，自己来酒吧被滑进舞池嗨的朋友们抛下也就算了，这个AI还这么不客气地凶自己，森气。  
【KUN：那我换个说法，再去鱼龙混杂的地方见不三不四的人就别想下床了】  
【超级农农：仄不还是很暴躁吗？】  
【KUN：这是男友模式的暴躁】  
陈立农觉得自己的AI大概是出现了什么BUG，不然为什么还能和自己对话，而且居然脾气那么火爆…他无奈地把杯里的酒喝完，看着对面一直打量自己的男的打了个寒战摇摇头表示没有兴趣。  
而另一边，蔡徐坤正开着车往“兰花路”酒吧赶。  
心里一半是网恋奔现的激动，一半是去捉奸哦不捉越来越浪的小朋友的愤怒。  
蔡徐坤在走进酒吧的时候已经是气氛正嗨的十二点，里面灯光昏暗又人潮拥挤，但是蔡徐坤发誓，他真的一眼就认出了哪一个是他的“超级农农”。  
百分之一万的确定，是那个坐在左边卡座里的小男孩。  
那种气质，就像带着独特的奶香，自己循着气味都能找到他。  
而且感谢上帝，这个男孩比自己各种版本的想象里的他还要可爱一千万倍。  
虽然瓜皮头的他今天穿得一身黑想打扮得MAN帅有型努力想表达“我很性感”，但是他漂亮的小兔子一般的下垂眼和白嫩带着婴儿肥的脸颊，就差把“我很无辜”四个大字刻在脑门上了。  
旁边正有人举着酒杯向陈立农搭讪，蔡徐坤深呼吸了一口气走过去伸手挡住了那个人往陈立农靠近的动作。  
喝得微醺的陈立农还没想好怎么尴尬而不失礼貌地拒绝这个热情的男人，突然就有一个帅得不可思议的金发男子走到自己面前向对方介绍，“好不意思请离我男朋友远一点。”  
陈立农抬头看清那个高大的金发男子正用那双自己爱慕的漂亮桃花眼看着自己是，怪力甜心不小心“啪”地一下捏爆了自己手里的高脚杯。  
这…这不是蔡徐坤吗？

被蔡徐坤带到他车上时，陈立农看着往自己手上贴创可贴的蔡徐坤，依然觉得没有实感。  
虽然他已经问了好多次确认对方不会什么3D打印出来的人物而且也感受到了对方真实的体温，可是看着自己记账APP里的男朋友就这样出现在面前，陈立农还是觉得自己在做梦，“你真的…真的不是那种很很很逼真的娃娃吗？额我不是嗦充气娃娃…”  
蔡徐坤抬眸看了陈立农一眼，小兔子立马噤声了，脸还挺红的。  
“怎么，想验验货吗？”蔡徐坤本来就好看，笑起来的时候更是三分媚七分邪，让陈立农不知道思考是何物，“想切身体会一下，男友模式的暴躁吗？”  
陈立农不知道自己是怎么和蔡徐坤就滚到酒店大床上去的，这不怪他，他肖想了蔡徐坤那么久，而比想象力还帅气的真人出现在他面前咬他耳朵时他真的受不了，再加上本来喝了酒胆子又大意识也不是特别清醒，只觉得如果这是梦的话他也要先享受完再说。  
毕竟这种百分百理想型，醒来可能就没了。  
只是洗澡的时候贴上自己腰的手滚烫体温如此真实，落在自己嘴唇上温柔的吻如此真实，被进入时撕裂一般的疼痛如此真实，快感代替痛感占据大脑时那个男人伏在自己身上用性感的声音一遍一遍喊他“农农”的声音也如此真实。  
蔡徐坤感觉自己怀里的是一颗娇艳欲滴的樱桃，汁水饱满而甜嫩，他不知疲倦地浇灌着他的心爱之人，这青涩的樱桃酿成最甜美的就，而他迷醉在男孩承载着泪珠的长睫毛和带着哭腔的呻吟里。  
这不是YP，这就是爱情。  
我幻想过无数次你的样子，见到你时的怦然心动告诉我，这就是你，你就是我喜欢的样子。

而第二天从宿醉和剧烈运动的后遗症里醒来的陈立农，感觉自己全身上下相识被车碾过一样。  
他一定是脑子不会动了，不然怎么会花了好长时间才听懂蔡徐坤的解释。  
当他回想起来自己居然是对着一个陌生人记了两个月的账时，陈立农真想眼前一黑就这样不再醒过来。  
天啊…谁来告诉他这不是真的…  
不过对于这个一夜之间多出来的男朋友，陈立农真的没有办法拒绝…自己挑出来的理想型，而且居然还是个挺能干的富二代，除了在床上太不知节制以外简直挑不出什么毛病来，虽然自己的抱怨当然也是被三言两语就哄好了。  
“因为农农太可爱了我真的忍不住嘛。”  
“而且我都喜欢你那么久了，昨晚忍得住的话真的不是男人了。”  
“乖啦，宝贝，原谅我吧，你以后的草莓牛奶我都报账。”  
蔡徐坤一边把叫客房服务送来的粥一勺勺喂给陈立农，一边把自己喜欢他的心路历程告诉对方，告诉陈立农他愿意一直倾听他的心事，一直陪伴他的成长，自己了解他几乎所有的兴趣爱好，熟悉他几乎所有的亲朋好友，而自己也想成为他生活里最真实甜蜜的那一部分。  
连这种发生概率几百万分之一的乌龙都能让他们遇见，除了缘分真的没有东西可以解释他们之间相互吸引的魔力。  
“农农，我可以申请结束网恋，直接奔现了吗？”蔡徐坤轻轻地问他。  
超级农农红着脸，点了点头。

 

END

番外：

（关于要怎么在老婆面前挽回自己曾经玩YP软件的形象）  
蔡徐坤：我yp，泡吧，玩得开，但我知道我是个专一的好男人。  
陈立农：…你骗谁哦。  
蔡徐坤：真的，农农，那个APP我都卸载了。  
陈立农：那我就没有记账AI了ne！  
蔡徐坤：那我下载回来？  
陈立农：你果然有留恋…  
蔡徐坤：宝贝你是上天派来报复我的么？  
陈立农：我就是想要个记账AI…（眨眼睛）  
蔡徐坤：（没辙）我现在就下载回来  
陈立农：你果然…  
蔡徐坤，卒。  
蔡徐坤：（宠着呗，还能离咋地）你以后发微信给我也行啊，我依然是你的专属记账AI，还带报销

 

真实END


End file.
